


Plumbing Problems

by Vcl_1807



Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date? One-Shots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date? One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718530
Kudos: 63





	Plumbing Problems

Chaos.

It was the only word to truly describe the current state of the House of Lamination at the moment. 

In the corner of the room we have Mammon and Leviathan fighting over who knows what plus Satan and Beel entering from different sides of the living room, towels wrapped tightly around their waists and slightly annoyed expressions on their faces. Asmodeus was wearing an irritated look at the fact he couldn’t freshen up to look as beautiful as he always does and Lucifer was in the middle of it all, shouting about how everyone needed to calm down.

Then there was Belphegor sleeping soundly on the couch, unaware of all the shouting going on around him, cuddled up soundly with his cow printed pillow.

And all because the plumbing broke somewhere in the middle of the night, rendering the residents unable to use any water that morning.

Thank god it was a weekend or else they’d have even more problems…

“Oi Lucifer! Why don’t ya just call that one guy! Y’know, the one who deals with these kinda things!” Mammon exclaims, throwing his one arm up in frustration. Lucifer groaned, the eldest brother was planning on contacting the mentioned man, but with all hell breaking loose, the idea was placed on the back burner. 

“I know Mammon. I was about to summon him before you idiots decided to make a fuss…” the raven-haired demon states, rolling his eyes while making his way into the kitchen, glittering red sparks falling from his finger tips.

A flick of his gloved hand along with the muttering of a short chant and a figure soon started to fade in. It shouldn’t take longer than a minute or two for the process of this summoning to finish, yet it felt way longer to Lucifer, factoring in that right after he finished the summoning spell he had to turn his back to the human, distracted once again by his noisy younger siblings and their bantering.

As the Avatar of Pride dealt with his problem children, behind him stood a very confused human, their (e/c) eyes frantically scanning their new surroundings, taking in the very unfamiliar scene. They were just in their bedroom a second ago, how the hell did they get here!? AND WHERE IS HERE!? Before the human or his brothers could point out the obvious problem to him (that he’s got the wrong human!!), Lucifer relentlessly continued scolding his brothers for all the noise and headaches they’ve caused, leaving no room for argument.

“Yo, Lucifer-” Mammon tried to speck, lifting a hand to point at the present human, but was cut off within a second, a sharp, cold glare being sent his way.

“MAMMON QUIET!!” The shout seemed to rattle the very foundation of the house, the demon which the yell came from switching into his demon form. The anger that Lucifer was bottling up regarding the matter and from the constant pestering of his brothers, finally exploding. The white-haired demon flinched back, as did the other brothers, along with the already frightened human and they all shut their mouths.

“And you, weak human, should start fixing our issue, no payment as well, seeing as you didn’t just get right to work” It was a command no doubt, the tone of the eldest demon alluding to it, but through the confusion and what they just saw, anger started to radiant from the human – anger sprouting at being given instructions but not a single piece of context.

But also at the fact that this whole thing has a lack of money in the equation. What can they say? (Y/N)’s got their own underlining greed…

So really there was only one thing to do – yell and assert dominance… probably. 

“NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN SECOND!!!” Stunned, the raven-haired individual quieted down, not at all expecting to hear a voice that didn’t belong to the usual man that he summoned when the plumbing stopped working. Spinning around, Lucifer’s black and red eyes connecting with a pair of (e/c) ones, scowl present on the new comers lips.

“You don’t get to yell at me, you prick! I have no idea what I’m doing here! You brought me here and told me to fix shit! You aren’t even paying me!” (Y/N) hissed and crossed their arms, glaring into Lucifer’s very being. Said demon quickly recomposed himself, blackened wings and horns disappearing, his lips returning into the normal straight line they’re always in, but his eyes still held a glimmer of annoyance, with added surprise too.

“May I ask who exactly you are exactly, seeing as you are not Mr. Ray…” Lucifer inquired in a steady voice, eyes narrowing and brow raising.

It was almost like a switch, like turning off and on lights to a room. All the hostility that arrived with (Y/N) dissipated, their eyes softening at the mention of the name.

“Ray (L/N)?” Their voice was soft, an underlining sadness hiding in their tone. When more than one demon nodded the human sighed, leaning on the kitchen table, rough seeing as it’s made of unpolished wood. “That’s my father but… he’s not around anymore…” The brothers became silent, quickly scheming what they meant. There was only one real meaning to it so when they finally understood everyone turned their gazes to the ground. After a moment Lucifer cleared his throat, catching (Y/N)’s attention.

“I am sorry to hear that…” though his tone may be misleading, Lucifer was indeed upset at the new information. But the man was human, it was inevitable, bound to happen sooner or later – Lucifer knew this.

“It’s fine really…” the (h/c) haired human signed, switching the subject “what did you need him for anyway? Was it the plumbing?” The Avatar of Pride nodded, gesturing to the unit at the back of the kitchen where the water pipes were. Nodding, (Y/N) took meaningful strides towards it, a business-like aura surrounding them suddenly and they opened the unit, examining it.

“Do you have any tools?” (Y/N) questioned, staring at the demons.

“We do, I’ll go get them” Satan spoke smoothly, walking out of the room. Mammon suddenly started arguing, claiming that his younger brother had no clue where they even were. Asmodeus and Leviathan joined in, countering that there was no way he knew where they were either. Soon all but one demon left for the hunt of tools, the shouting getting quieter as the others left.

“What, may I ask, are going to do?” Lucifer questioned, folding his arms. Though he had a pretty good idea of the answer, he still wanted to make sure.

“Fixing it.” (Y/N) stated in a ‘duh’ kind of tone, reaching into the pipe system. The eldest brother opened his mouth, a multitude of threats forming in his mind all directed at them for using such a tone with him – who does this human think they are!? – but was cut short. “My father told me about you guys ya know. He called you special customers and showed me how to fix your specific system. Though he never explicitly told me you were other worldly beings, he just told me I’ll know when the time comes – if it did…” (Y/N) chuckled bitterly, not looking away for a second from their work. 

The sudden reappearance of 4 of his 6 brothers - one got lost and the other was still sound asleep - silenced Lucifer from giving a reply. (E/c) eyes turned between the tools that were given and back at the piping system, red gradient eyes watching intently as the human worked, his arms staying crossed against his chest.

As (Y/N) worked their coloured hues ended up flickering between the task in front of them and the tall, looming demon over them. A few times they caught each others eye, and all (Y/N) could think about was how the shade of his eyes matched that of blood, yet there still was a darker light to them. After a good 15 minutes (Y/N) wiped their forehead and stood.

“That should do it…” they announced, facing the demons.

“So, the shower works now?” Beel questioned. As soon as the (h/c) haired human nodded all the brothers bolted out of the kitchen, about to enjoy their returned use of water. (Y/N) chuckled at the show of enthusiasm.

“I believe my work here is done.” Lucifer nodded wordlessly, a little disappointed that the new human was leaving, despite just arriving less than half an hour ago. The Avatar of Pride didn’t know what it was, but something about this human caught his interest, whether it was their rather vulgar first impression or how the human’s entire demeanour instantly softened at the mention of their lost love one, it was a mystery to him.

“It would seem so. Let me just grab-”

“It’s not necessary…” (Y/N) spoke, stopping Lucifer and handing him the tools back. The raven-haired brother raised a brow, unsure of their intentions.

“You were about to grab money to pay me despite what you said, no? There’s no payment needed, really. Think of it as a favor for being an acquaintance of my dad.” A light giggle erupted from their lips along with a wink, “plus, I don’t think Grimm would work very well in the human world!” The eldest frowned, hating to entertain the thought of owing favors, especially to a human. When (Y/N) turned to leave the kitchen and head into the hallway Lucifer grabbed their shoulder, halting them in their step.

“No, I insist…” Lucifer smirked, a pleasant idea just entering his mind. Eyeing the expression on his face, a smirk of their own slipped itself onto (Y/N)’s lips and they spin themselves around to face Lucifer.

“Fine then, if you can think of a way of payment that I approve of, I’ll accept it.” There was a challenging glint in their eyes and tone, confidence skyrocketing with the thought that there was no possible answer that would be acceptable.

“Would dinner suffice? If so, you will be staying here for the remainder of the day.”

Well, well now! Who would (Y/N) be to turn down such a generous offer for FOOD!? The true entrance to a mortal’s heart – or at least this particular mortal – is food.

Who knew right?

But (Y/N) couldn’t let Lucifer know that that was one of the keys to their heart, that they could be so easily won over like that! So, ignoring the entire part about staying in hell itself, (Y/N) responds as calm as ever.

“Hm… alright, dinner for my services it is.” The raven-haired demon gave a smug grin, pleased with the human’s response.

“Good. I’ll arrange for a reservation at Ristorante Six. This way, to your room. I expect you to be ready by 7PM in the dress I will provide for you.” …Shit that’s right, (Y/N) though, I’m stuck here for the rest of the day.

“Lead the way then” and yet, above all else, it wasn’t that awful sounding. They still get a free meal for doing such a simple job, which is a major plus.

And then there was the man who was paying for said dinner. Yes, the food will no doubt be fantastic, but from those intense red eyes, shiny black locks and overall cool composure, Lucifer wasn’t that bad, gorgeous if (Y/N) was being honest. And the sheer power that he was radiating was extraordinary.

It all just enticed them in further to the Avatar of Pride.

So as (Y/N) climbed the house’s stairs, they found that deep within themselves they knew that Lucifer was the true reason they accepted the invitation for dinner. 

And maybe, just maybe, they could get to know him even more…


End file.
